


Caster

by aceface



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, one-sided Cassidy/Tulip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceface/pseuds/aceface
Summary: “I mean,” Tulip said, after a few minutes, “it’s basically just Imperio, ain’t it?”





	Caster

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a HP au and no, I don't know either

“I mean,” Tulip said, after a few minutes, “it’s basically just Imperio, ain’t it?”  
  
-  
  
Tulip had always thought - and with good reason, due to her Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic lessons - that vampires were pale and dark and mysterious, and possibly also charming. She wasn’t too sure about that last one, because she thought that Jesse Custer was just about the most charming boy she’d ever met, and she couldn’t imagine some old vampire being any more impressive.  
  
It didn’t seem to matter anyway, because Cassidy was none of those things. No matter what she’d expected from a vampire, she certainly hadn’t expected him to be _Irish_.  
  
“Hey,” Cassidy said, affronted, when she said as much. “I object to that word.”

“What, vampire?”  
  
“No. Irish.” He grinned suddenly, and she couldn’t help noticing - well, that was a lie - she purposely noticed the lack of fangs. Definitely not a vampire like any she’d learned about.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be a leprechaun?” she enquired, pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose - Jesse always used a sticking charm, but she wasn’t about to disenchant something every time she wanted it off. “More suited to you, ain’t it?”  
  
“Ah, now that’s a word I really don’t want you using,” Cassidy said, suddenly serious - she thought, she never could quite tell. “Leprechauns!” He spat on the ground. “They’re a disgrace to our country, they are.”  
  
-  
  
Tulip wasn’t dumb - she could see the way Cassidy looked at her. The way he didn’t touch her, tried to and stopped, hand twitching away to light a cigarette or adjust his cap. Tulip might have been a lot of things but she certainly wasn’t stupid, even when it felt like everyone around her was.  
  
Tulip had always had a clear vision of who she was and what she wanted, and as for the latter, it was Jesse. It had always been Jesse and Tulip was willing to bet everything she had that it always would be.  
  
So yeah, she’d slept with Cassidy, back when he’d looked at her like that but she hadn’t realised he’d be sticking around. Tulip did what she had to in order to get Jesse back - she’d tried breaking curses and jinxes and even sticking a goddamn Kneazle down his robes, but she’d got him back in the end. She wasn’t going to feel bad about anything that got Jesse laughing with her like that.  
  
-  
  
Tulip hadn’t gone through life _expecting_ to steal a dragon, not as such anyway, but she also wasn’t particularly surprised when it ended up happening.  
  
“Go on,” she said to Jesse, elbowing him in the side. “See if the voice works on him.”

“The voice?”  
  
“The curse,” Tulip amended, for Cassidy’s sake. “It’s kind of a wandless Imperio. Except it works on everyone, there’s no throwin’ it off.”  
  
“Only that Harry Potter lad could do it anyway, and I reckon he was a right liar,” Cassidy said, with his usual change of subject. “Said he died and came back to life again? Well, let me tell you, I’ve done some of that meself and I’ve never seen any old man in a railway station. Sounds like some repressed memories he’s got there, if you ask me.”  
  
“We didn’t,” Tulip said, and turned back to Jesse, still staring at the dragon. It was very stareable, she supposed. Pretty big too, but she’d always liked a challenge. “Are you gonna use that voice?”  
  
“Don’t know if it’ll work on it,” Jesse said. “Don’t right fancy ending up like the latest dish in a barbeque.”  
  
“Aw, honey, you’re already a dish,” Tulip said, with just enough edge to make it insincere - sometimes she had dreams about Jesse finding out how much he meant to her and she was surprised when she didn’t wake up screaming. “Not much of a Thunderbird, though, are you?”  
  
She got a glare from him, which she counted as a win.  
  
“Americans are so weird, with all your little animal things,” Cassidy carried on. “Me, I never actually went to Hogwarts, they don’t let us in which I actually consider to be discrimination, but I like to think I’d have been a Hufflepuff. Food and… well, food. Sounds like the life to me.”  
  
He held his cigarette out to Tulip, who lit the tip with an _incendio_.  
  
The voice - the curse - didn’t work on the dragon after all, but they stole it anyway.  
  
-  
  
Tulip remembered what Jesse was like at Ilvermorney, what they’d both been like. He’d been Trouble with a capital T, and not in the cute way people say, but in the way where they’d both got thrown out before they graduated.  
  
They’d found each other in first year, drawn together like magnets, and he’d been her partner in crime ever since. Anything Tulip had wanted to do, he’d been up for, with his own ideas too.  
  
Not pranks - she wasn’t dumb enough for that kinda thing, and mildly inconveniencing some people didn’t get them anything, did it? They’d started by taking food from the kitchens, but Tulip had only considered that a dry run and Jesse had made it clear that he did also.  
  
It’d been easy, once she’d known they were on the same page - more than the same page, even, they were the same letter from the same word. She’d only had to look at him to know what he was thinking and he was the same, using Nifflers to get the coins from their respective common rooms, fencing leprechaun gold before it vanished, until Tulip felt like nothing could stop them.  
  
It still hadn’t. Yeah, they’d got thrown out and Jesse’d gone through that weirdo acting like a proper person phase, but she’d got him out of it like she always knew she would.  
  
-  
  
“Secrets,” Tulip said flatly. “You’re threatenin’ me with secrets.”  
  
“Hey, whoa, don’t put words in my mouth,” Cassidy said, hands raised as though he were scared of her - Tulip wishes he was but as much as they both like to pretend, she doubts it. “I never said I was threatening you, now, did I? I’m just saying I think he’s going to find out one way or another.”  
  
“Well, I know _I’m_ not going to tell him,” Tulip said. “Unless I trip and fall onto some Veritaserum. So that sounds like a threat.”  
  
“Calm down,” Cassidy said, then seemed to realise how stupid of a thing that was to say, and raised his hands again. “I’m not telling him either, you think I want to get on your bad side?”  
  
“ _Further_ on my bad side,” Tulip said, and smiled sweetly.  
  
“Fine, yes, whatever you like. These things just have a way of coming out, one way or another, and I just think we should get ahead of it. I don’t want anyone to get hurt, now, do I?”  
  
“Oh, c’mon,” Tulip said. “You’re a vampire! You can’t even _get_ hurt.”  
  
“Things,” Cassidy said, “can still hurt.”  
  
-  
  
“I got this curse for a _reason_ ,” Jesse said, stubborn to the last. “Merlin’s the only one who’d know about it. If he’s been resurrected and gone wanderin’ off then I don’t see why we shouldn’t find him.”  
  
“Because who cares!” Tulip said. “We just chuck a bezoar down your throat and you’ll be good as new, and we can get this gone. Jesse, need I remind you there is a _tracking spell_ on that curse, and they _know_ every time you use it.”  
  
“I got given this for a reason,” Jesse said, and Tulip threw up her arms and said, “If you want it so bad then keep Imperio’ing people, I ain’t gonna stop you.”  
  
“It’s not Imperio,” Jesse said, and Tulip felt her eyes narrow.  
  
“It ain’t far off, either. I told you, you got into my head and I don’t like it. I don’t want somethin’ in there, tellin’ me what to do and not lettin’ me make my own choices and I don’t think you’d like it either, Jesse Custer. Forget Thunderbird, you shoulda been a Squib if this is the kinda choices you’re gonna make.”  
  
-  
  
Jesse was in Thunderbird, and he was an adventurer, sure, but Tulip was in Wampus.   
  
Tulip was a warrior.


End file.
